


Owned

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Bacon, Dom/sub Play, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Michael as Dean | Dean as Michael, Pet Play, Pets, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. Please comment if you have suggestions. c:</p></blockquote>





	Owned

Castiel had never really thought he'd see the day when the tall but young hunter named Sam would be on his knees in front of him wearing nothing but a collar and calling him 'sir'. It wasn't as if he'd asked for it or that Sam had asked for it. Their fate had been handed to them by Michael, who was very particular about who Sam was to go to when Dean said yes to him finally. It was a kind of torture to both of them, Castiel supposes. Making Dean watch was just a cherry on top.

Now that Castiel really looks at the situation, he finds it rather intriguing. It's been a month that they've been stuck in the same motel room, living like this, and Sam seems to more enjoy it. Castiel hasn't taken advantage of anything yet but the way Sam looks at him sometimes, it's hard to keep himself in order. The young hunter's eyes trained on him while he cooks for him and bathes him. It's almost as if he's begging for something and Castiel's innocent mind couldn't figure out what it was until he walked in on Sam going to the bathroom. 

His mouth was suddenly dry and his eyes were glued to the sight. He couldn't look away as Sam's hand rode up and down the long shaft between his legs, his head tipped back and leaning against the wall. It only took a small noise from Castiel for Sam's eyes to dart open and his rough voice to make an entrance into the silence. "Cas... f-fuck..." Sam groaned right before coming all over his hand and letting it drip down his thigh. 

With that, Castiel slammed the door shut and hurried back to the small kitchen area where he had been making eggs, bacon and toast for Sam, only having gone into the bathroom to tell the once hunter that breakfast was done and he needed to hurry with what he was doing. He sort of wished he had knocked now.

When Sam finally came out from the bathroom, his face was flushed and he was back on his hands and knees with his head down. He looked more embarrassed than Castiel felt and the angel couldn't help but feel bad. With a soft sigh, Castiel carried a plate to the bed and sat down, waving Sam over. "Come, Sam." he urged, the plate sitting beside him now. 

When Sam reached him, he looked up with shame in his eyes and Castiel couldn't help but smile because he knew. He knew they were both equally embarrassed and he knew Sam's true feelings now. "Yes, sir?" the young hunter asked, his teeth biting lightly into his bottom lip as he gazed up at the blue eyed angel. Castiel only reached out and cupped his jaw carefully and hummed before picking up a piece of bacon. "Open up." he ordered Sam, the tall man obeying immediately and taking a bite of the bacon, his eyes not once pulling away from Castiel's as he chewed and swallowed. 

"Good boy." Castiel praised, leaning to press his lips to Sam's forehead. He was sure Sam was surprised by his actions because he felt the hunter go still under his touch before he pulled away to give him a reassuring smile. Michael had thrown them both into this position so why should they suffer alone when they've got one another. Sam must be lonely and Castiel... he missed touch greatly. But Sam was here and he was so very attractive. He couldn't deny this. He also couldn't deny how his vessel's member got rather... intrigued when he stared at Sam's naked body for more than a few minutes. So now was the time to step up and do something about these feelings.

With another bite from the slice of bacon, Castiel hummed contently and wiped his hand on his slacks to rid it of the grease. After he was sure Sam was finished chewing and had swallowed, he pulled the hunter up and onto his lap to straddle him where he then put his slender hands on the hunter's hips. Sam whined softly, his cock already growing hard again since he'd come from the bathroom and Castiel could feel him barely rocking against him for friction. Which in turn only caused him to grow hard as well and begin rocking against Sam.

They kept like that for a long time, longer than Castiel expected and he could feel a white heat build inside of him right before he came, Sam coming only seconds after. They sat there, gripping one another while riding out aftershocks, Sam nosing the angel's neck as Castiel ran his hands up and down the hunter's spine, neither of them wanting to move though they knew they had to sooner or later. Castiel decided later would better suit them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment if you have suggestions. c:


End file.
